


the Bowtruckle

by Diggy



Series: Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, F/M, Hand Job, Oral, Sex, newtina, post wedding shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Scamander are recently married. So recent in fact, that the newly weds are returning today from their very brief and humble honeymoon and finding it increasingly more difficult to keep their hands off each other. What they may have forgot however, is that because they have failed to find a home to share, they are still staying with Queenie Goldstein, and living with a legilimens brings on a whole new set of problems when newly weds are involved...





	1. Part 1

Part 1: the Scamanders return

 

\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

 

Mr. and Mrs. Scamander became Mr. and Mrs. Scamander on a brisk April afternoon. The air was crisp but not too cold, the clouds a fluffy white against sparking blue, and the groom’s smile alone was enough to imprint itself in the memories of anyone in attendance. It was a beautiful wedding, soft and sweet and something very uniquely unfussed yet charming. Tina wore a lace dress in white, Newt dark pants and white shirt with a dark waistcoat and bowtie. Only a few of the closest friends and family attended, and it was modest and untraditional by even the strangest wizarding standards. Yet, it was perfect for them, and the kiss that sealed them in marriage was one that left everyone cheering and applauding until the golden trail that circled them rested around the fourth finger of their left hands, marking them for life as husband and wife.

 

The party soon after included prohibited beverages and music to dance. The newly wedded couple danced and laughed and kissed and smiled but they saw no eyes or gazes except their own. Finally, it was time to depart for their short honeymoon - a simple suite in a slightly less modest establishment where the bubbly and delicacies were left untouched for skin and whispers of love and affection. And so it went that this evening they explored new things, and felt new things, and learned new things they never had shared before. Their love simply expanded until the room itself was not enough to contain them. They found themselves drunk in love, and even when Tina awoke sore and thoroughly sated, she still felt a warmth and hunger ignite her very core at the look in her new husband’s eye.

 

However, when the honeymoon ended and it was time to return, they soon remembered what was previously forgotten. They found their hands intertwined and Mr. Scamander whispered indecent and lustful promises in his bride’s ear that guaranteed another take of all their favorite explorations and positions upon returning home. Except their home, was not theirs alone, and this was when Mr. and Mrs. Scamander came to learn the new set of problems that arose by living with a legilimens sister when you are newly married...

 

\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

 

They walked home the following Sunday morning in a fit of giggles and hushed whispers of things thoroughly indecent and decadently sinful. Tina stumbled through the front entrance none too subtly with a fit of laughter and her husband’s fingers wound tightly around hers and his lips raking goosebumps over her spine as he whispered into her ear.

_ “Newt,” _ she half hushed and half laughed as he pulled her into spinning into his chest. He pulled her strongly against him with his arms immediately around her, holding her close as she smashed her pink lips against his deliciously plump ones.

He was  _ such _ a fantastic kisser. His mouth was wide and his lips so scrumptiously plump and smooth and soft like a juicy piece of fruit she simply wanted to bite her teeth into at any given chance. His tongue hesitantly danced around hers and she had to withdraw all willpower to push away enough from her all consuming husband to speak.

_ “Newt,” _ her smoky voice, hushed and low did nothing to stop her husband’s ministrations, and when his lips started to kiss and lave the skin of her neck and his hands started to wander around the hem of her blouse she had to remember why exactly she wanted him to stop in the first place. “ _ Newt, _ we’re going to get caught.”

“Mmmmm,” he made a throaty sound of deep approval that reverberated from his throat through her lips to her skin and sent tingles of energy racing over her skin directly her toes. “ _ Let us be caught then.” _

This time Tina laughed aloud, and Newt finally separated from her with a wicked smile and a burning green in his eyes that rushed quickly up the remainder of the stairs. He trailed close behind her, their hands never untwining, and his body heat still close and radiating through her clothing to her electrified skin. Tina had to remember how to navigate her bag as she fumbled for her keys and nearly dropped the entire thing when Newt boldly licked the shell of her ear with a soft stream of cold breath that made a shiver run down her body.

“I can not wait to get you to bed,  _ Mrs. Scamander _ . I have so many things in mind.” He pressed the entirety of his body against her and Tina forgot to breathe for a moment feeling precisely how much he wanted her pressed hard against her thigh.

She couldn’t breathe, and now her entire body felt ignited and sharp, so much so that she gave up on the premise of keys all together, and flicked her wand still hidden in her coat to unlock the door.

Whatever Mr. and Mrs. Scamander had planned on doing once they stumbled into the apartment however, immediately came to an earth-shattering, screeching, halt. 

“Teenie! You’re back!”

And suddenly Newt Scamander’s thoughts did not take a legilimens to read at all.

Newt immediately moved close behind his wife as they greeted Queenie Goldstein with smiles and warm wishes. Queenie noticed that the newly married man kept his distance however and refused to move from within the shadow of his wife, but she paid no notice. Newt could feel his skin boiling, his face and neck reddening and reddening as he strained to keep his composure and hide the evidence of his previous thoughts from catching the eye of the very perceptive witch. When the ladies moved towards the kitchen for a chat, he quickly made his exit, disappearing with a stumble of words towards one of the bedrooms and mumbling about having to fix something the entire way. Tina made her best effort not to project her thoughts onto Queenie, and the legilimens either didn't notice or refused to comment.

“I thought you were working today?” Tina regretted how upfront and crass the words were the moment she spoke them, but Queenie laughed it off.

“I came home early, silly. I had to see my big sister and her new husband as they returned from their honeymoon. What kind of host would I be if I didn't?”

_ Host.  _ Tina hadn't even remembered the fact that her sister was now the sole tenant of the apartment.

“So you don't mind us staying here a few days until we find a place?”

“Of course not, Teenie.” Her soft and cheerful voice filled the room with the sound of something fine and happy, a sound so contagious even Tina had to smile as well.

An awkward silence fell then, and Tina was just beginning to wonder where her husband had vanished to when her younger sister made the executive decision to keep herself busy.

“I'm going to whip us up some dinner to celebrate. Maybe you should go make sure Mr. Sc... _ Newt _ ,” she quickly corrected herself. “...has fixed whatever it was that he needed fixing.” Time locked eyes with her sister and felt a harsh blush starting to creepy into her cheeks. Knowing too well her sister’s uncanny ability, Tina began doing everything in her power to focus on reciting all the old housekeeping spells she knew by heart and keeping her mind off of her husband and that  _ thing _ he needed to take care of.

Her sister encouraged her to go again, and this time Tina didn't hesitate, standing in one quick second and nearly sprinting in the direction of which he had scurried off.

She found the door of the water closet closed and opened the it abruptly, not even bothering to knock and found Newt standing before the mirror, face and curls that fell over his eyes wet over closed eyes. Tina closed the door behind her for privacy and his eyes opened to meet her with a slow turn.

“Are you going to make a habit of blasting into the water closet without knocking?” His words were harsh but his tone teasing. Tina smiled at him, and in a moment of boldness, turned for a moment to lock the door behind her, then leaned her back against it. She admired her husband with her bottom lip firmly between her teeth and a look of hunger in her eyes. A delicious idea passed her mind and though he couldn't read it, he knew  _ the look. _

“Whatever you are thinking of right now, it is a very, very bad idea.”

She simply put a finger up to her lips in a Universal signal to  _ hush _ before slowly making her way over to him, her eyes never leaving his. Newt swallowed thickly, his throat bobbing with the effort as she came up to him. Tina trailed one thin finger down the prickly skin of his throat and marveled at the immediate effect she had on him. Newt’s skin erupted in goosebumps in wake of her touch and his breath caught in his throat, the lowest him of anticipation purring from his chest.

“Sit down for me,” she whispered to him in a low and smoky voice. Newt hesitated for a moment, his eyes flying to the door for a moment, considering the legilimens and all the other ladies of the building that could hear them if they got to loud. In the end, he did as she asked, turning towards the toilet and sitting on the closed lid. Tina still watched him like he was the most delicious and decadent dessert anyone could ever serve her and she were ready to devour him. Her eyes trailed down over his off-white shirt and brown waistcoat until the rested on the very evident bulge in his trousers. 

“Tina, I really don’t think…” she didn't let him finish, instead fishing out her wand, pointing it at his bottom half and immediately watching all the fastenings of his trousers spring undone instantly, his thick member came free of its confine and taut against his stomach.

Newt felt the cold air hit against his swollen heat but didn't respond -- his eyes were locked on his beautiful wife, the brunette witch sauntering towards him, swinging one leg over his knees, and then sitting firmly by straddling his thighs, facing him.

“You need to stay quiet,” she whispered softly just before kissing him. Newt’s entire body ignited, his skin becoming electrified and his senses clouding over as he hungrily matched her kiss with the fervor and hunger of a starving man.  _ He loved this women. _

Newt let his tongue tentatively swirl over Tina’s bottom lip, slippery and silky, and when she happily allowed his entrance, their tongues danced and curled and fought for dominance in a game that made his hands grip tightly against her waist and the blood in his veins swirl and swim in a new fervor that only  _ she _ could elicit from him.

Tina’s finger stroked his thickness and Newt suddenly moaned something low and primal in his chest. Tina marveled at the immediate reaction she could elicit from the man in front of her, and honestly, took pride in it.

“Shhhhh,” she hushed him quietly after separating their mouths. Newt’s eyes shut tightly as both her hands wrapped around him. “Not a sound.” She kissed his throat, the rough and slightly prickled skin there scraping deliciously against the velvet of her lips. She let her tongue lave the area in synchronization with the twisting of her left hand on him and Newt choked, his head finally falling over until he buried his face into the side of his neck. Tina could feel his breath, hot and unsteady blowing against her skin as she began twisting one hand gently around his growing hardness.

“Oh... _ Merlin _ ...Tina,” Newt’s croaky voice was becoming ragged and harsher with each pull and twist of her exquisite touch. The noises he began panting were liquid and ignited, something drunk on need and hunger, and undeniable adoration.

“Oh,  _ Tina, Tina, Tina, _ ” Newt was finding it increasingly more difficult to remain silent, the flurry of sounds and names only increasing with the rise of his impending explosion. In a moment of weakness he latched his mouth harshly to her neck, teeth pressed much less gently that intended into her soft and supple flesh. Tina immediately released a low and sensual groan of approval at the sensation of rough teeth digging into her skin, much to both of their surprise.

Newt started quivering, his fingers digging roughly into her waist, and his mouth massaging the bite on her neck and the sounds he was heaving growing from somewhere deep in his chest. He was close, dangerously teetering on the edge of oblivion, and Tina was well aware.

“Let go, my love,” she encouraged him gently with a soothing and velvety  _ hum _ . The pace of her hands quickened, pulling and twisting up his freckled flesh for a moment longer until he finally fell over the edge. Newt finally keened, a rumble in his chest shaking his body in violent waves and tightening his muscles strong against her thin frame as he spewed his milky white release over her fingers and clothing. Tina stroked him until he was spent completely and the twitching and deep convulsing came to an end and Newt finally dropped all weight against the magnificent women holding him. 

She held him close as he came down from his high and grew limp. Tina wiped one hand in his shirt and then rose it to gently stroke the bronze and slightly coppery curls at the nape of his neck as his ragged breathing mellowed out and regained a normal rhythm with the thunderous tempo of his racing heart. Tina’s fingers absently weaved into his hair and she let her short nails scrape tenderly against his scalp. Newt’s deafening heartbeat slowed and calmed and his breathing was just beginning to return to normal when he finally found the strength to speak.

“I love you,  _ Mrs. Scamander. _ ” The last two words curled his lips and lit his eyes as he finally raised his head to her level and was able to meet her eyes. She smiled back something luminous and brilliant and automatic as if his words were all she had been waiting to hear.

“And I love you,  _ Mr. Scamander. _ ” Their eyes fluttered closed and lips brushed against one another as she spoke.

“Can I make love to you now?”

  
  


\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

 


	2. Part II

Mr. and Mrs. Scamander did _not_ get to make love after their washroom rendezvous. In fact, they barely made it out of the water closet at all. An elderly no-maj from two doors over came knocking, and of course questioned Tina’s awkward nerves and hesitance to allow her entrance immediately after her own exit. In the end, Newt had to disapparate, just in time for Mrs. Jenkins to waddle her way into the room, completely oblivious of all the events that had previously transpired. When Tina re-emerged at Queenie’s front entrance Newt was already inside, now telling his sister-in-law about his latest adventures and the very few shareable bits of their honeymoon that were appropriate to mention.

Tina joined them, and tried to steal any possible private moment, but to no avail. The further into afternoon and early evening it got, the more the newly wedded Scamanders shared silent glances that unfortunately were not silent at all in front of the legilimens witch. Newt had made the brash decision to even comment at one point to his lovely wife that they _really_ needed privacy when the younger witch in the house replied in turn, only strengthening the remark if anything.

Eventually, the younger Goldstein transformed the living room couch into a large bed for the married couple and retired for the evening with a pleasant “goodnight.” Newt and Tina took their turns with their evening toilet rituals and changed for bed, and when they were finally shrouded in the darkness of night and half silence of a room empty of anyone besides themselves, they breathed out a sigh of relief in unison.

“We need a home for ourselves, Tina.” Newt’s voice had a tone of subtle exasperation in it, but somehow it made the American smile and curl into his body with a small chuckle. She pulled his arm over her head to rest just under her neck, and dragged her body close to him. She allowed her head to rest against his pajama-covered chest and one languid arm to wrap over his taut stomach. She sighed heavily, a sound that spoke of deep agreement with the comment.

“A home where I can do whatever I desire with my wife.” Newt paused a beat. “Given that she obliges, of course.” The end remark had a hint of amusement and teasing to it that made a smile spread over Mrs. Scamander’s lips. He couldn’t see the smile, of course, but something in him _felt_ the happiness in his body, and it encouraged him to continue the game.

“A home where I can kiss my wife….” In one swift movement he lifted half his body, pulled his arm from under his wife’s head and turned all at once so that he completely covered her. The witch squeaked in surprise but smiled into the kiss as he covered her mouth hungrily with his. The kiss melted Tina’s very core until she felt her body bubble and boil with excitement.

When they separated, Newt’s breathing was harsh and uneven, something very deep and primal in his stare. “Where I can touch my wife…” He met his lips with the tender flesh on the side of her neck and she purred in approval, her thin arms wrapping around his back as one of his hands snaked under the hem of her pajamas to touch her heated skin.

“Newt,” her whisper was warning but eager. He paused his ministrations, hovering his heavenly lips over her flesh. “Queenie could walk in at any time.” Her words drew caution, but Newt felt her fingers intertwining in the curls on his neck and a _delicious_ idea emerged.

“Then I’ll _hide._ ” Tina wasn’t entirely certain what her eccentric husband meant by that, but the wet kisses peppering her throat and calloused fingers fanning across the tender skin of her stomach made the most delicious shudder ripple over her body and cloud her judgement entirely.

And then he was moving further down, his heavenly, plump lips kissing and licking and nipping at her collarbone, the exquisite sting of his teeth making her breath catch in her throat. Warm, strong hands slid further up from under her pajama top. When one fanned delicately over a pert nipple, she felt another shudder prickle her skin as an eruption of goosebumps, and caught her breath once more.

“Shhh,” he admonished softly into her skin, mouth open and pressed to her flesh. Tina could feel his hot breath against the moisture he breathed into her skin and a low whine drew up from her chest. “Mustn't wake you sister, now…” Tina caught the gleam in his eye for only a fleeting moment, but in that second the glint of mischief made his intentions very clear--and she suddenly felt very, _very warm_.

Newt released her skin with a low grumble from his wife. With Tina’s fingers still on the back of his neck, he reached over the bed to the small table beside them, lifting his wand.

“ _Sonus impedimento_ ,” he muttered quickly into the air as the space around them gave a subtle wave and bend of light and space. He looked at her once more for permission before he lifted the sheets and blankets over his head and disappeared under the covers to slide down her body.

Tina felt her heart beginning to thunder in her chest. _This was a very, very, bad idea._ She knew this truth too well, and she made the feeble attempt to muster up all her occlumency training before she felt a _whoosh_ of air and realized _he’d removed her bottoms._ Worse still, she could hear him _chuckle_ when she gasped at the sudden bareness.

Hot breath blew gently against her warm and moist center, and she felt her hands fist the blankets roughly as she spread her legs further, her eyes fluttering closed. From beneath the blankets, Newt could feel her body reacting as he placed open-mouthed kisses at the soft skin of her inner thighs. “My soft...silky... _sweet_ Porpentina…” He spoke between kisses. Her delicious cries as he moved closer towards the juncture begging for his attention encouraged him completely, but the warmth of his breath, her sex, and the lack of oxygen, were beginning to smother him.

With one strong arm, Newt pushed off the edge of the blankets, opening a window to breathe, and let a single finger slowly slide down the slit between her legs. Tina groaned loudly and clenched the blankets tighter in his hands. Newt smirked under the sheets. “So eager…” he mused playfully. With the lightest touch he guided one of her legs up until she bent her knee, allowing the sheet and blankets to tent around him and air to flow through.

Tina was just beginning to wonder what the devilishly talented Magizoologist was doing when she felt two fingers part her glistening folds and the indescribable sensation of a warm, wet _tongue_ lick the entire length of her dripping slit.

Her reaction was instantaneous. Tina mewled loudly, her cries of pleasure filling the bubble of privacy that Newt had cast. Newt slid his tongue down her lips and then slowly back up again, eliciting muffled sounds and pleas for _more_ from his wife--until he found that tiny bundle hidden beneath her hood and the witch keened in pleasure with trembling legs.

“Oh Newt,” she pleaded as her hand abandoning the blankets to curl and fist into his hair beneath the sheets. “ _Oh please…_ ” Her pleas and cries spurred him to continue, to push further, to bring her closer to that divine oblivion she knew only he could deliver to her.

He inhaled deeply, his warm breath hitting her dripping center and creating a shudder through her body just as his lips closed around the top of her crevice, pulling skin between his plump lips and another cry from the wanton witch above. He _purred_ his appreciation, her taste and sound invigorating and encouraging him, and the hum of his adoration vibrating through her core and reverberating throughout her body in shocks of pleasure that electrified her nerves and drove her closer to the edge she longed to leap over.

Without hesitation or further warning, Newt sunk two long fingers into her and curled them until her heels dug into his back and her body twisted against him, letting him know he’d found a spot more magical than anything his wand could ever do. Her vision blurred and exploded into swirling bursts of light from the exquisite and sudden intrusion she required. Her nails dug into his scalp, biting in and stinging--a discomfort that made the man groan loudly in appreciation.

A strong arm immediately wrapped around one thigh, holding it down with another moan of pleasure when Tina pulled at his hair and begged him for more.

“Tina, love…,” he released her skin with a delicious _plop,_ and Tina voices a displeased whimper as his fingers stilled momentarily. “I've missed this." And then he began pumping his fingers again, slowly at first, watching them in the darkness beneath the sheet as his digits disappeared into her wet lips and reemerged glistening in her exquisite juices before sinking back in again.

“Newt,” she pants, gasping with need and pulling him roughly by his fingers, begging for a release as he gathered a tempo with his hand. “ _Oh Newt, please.”_ She gasped and cried with an increased fervor. _“Please, please, please..._ ” Her breath was becoming unsteady and shaking, her breath ragged and raspy and filling their bubble with echoing sounds of his ministrations, the decadent _squelch_ of her moisture, and her desperate cries. He could feel his thickness growing painfully hard against the cushioning of their bed but he ignored it completely because _this was his wife_.

This was his _wife,_ and he loved her more than words could express and even more still than his own magizoologist mind could fully comprehend. This was only a small fragment of opportunity to show her how much his world revolved around her and was dependent on her to hold him up and support him for the remainder of his life.

" _My_ ... _beautiful_ ... _Porpentina_ …” He kissed the words into her mound, letting the sound sink into her body, and letting her feel the sounds themselves. He could sense her starting to rise, climbing higher up that peak, inching closer to the heights of bliss she so desired and he so desperately wanted to bring her there. He licked with a flattened tongue from the place where his fingers were buried up to the hidden little jewel he knew would make her world spin. He hummed his adoration and cradled the hidden bud with the flat of his tongue as his lips suckled her clit with just enough pressure to make her breath choke in her throat and fill the air with heavenly sounds.

He brought her closer, feeling her entire body beginning to tremble with the impending waves of release, shaking and shuddering with the undiluted passion he was building for her. But she wasn’t there yet. Right now, right in this moment, his exquisite, magnificent, miraculous, _beautiful_ wife was clawing deeper into his scalp with her nails and into his back with her heels, begging for him to make love to her. “ _Please, Newt…”_

It was all he needed to hear.

“Fuck,” he gasped loudly into her mound, releasing her folds and pushing all the blankets from over his head, finally catching her eye for the first time since they’d started this chase. In a fumbled rush, his hands quickly shoved the waistband of his pajamas down his thighs, the fabric rubbing against his near painful erection as they slid down his hips.

“I need to be inside you.” He spoke roughly as he pulled himself up her body, until his chest pressed firmly against hers and claimed her mouth with more force than usual, drowning her sighs of approval with his tongue.

Tina hands immediately found the nape of his neck, his curls sliding between her fingers as he bruised her lips with his mouth. Tina groaned low and loudly, gasping into him and tasting herself in his intoxicating kiss. His head began to spin with the lustful sounds and Newt knew neither of them would last long at all.

He moved his left arm under her back, pulling them together until he could feel her tight nipples press against the fabric of his pajamas. Tina’s right arm buried under his pajama top and against the uneven skin of his back, her nails raking against his flesh, hard enough to elicit a moan from deep in his chest. His left arm dug under the blankets to lift his hips, knees between her legs as his hand found his thick member and grasped it.

They both paused and held their breath as he lined them up, a fiery burn where they would soon be joined igniting their bodies.

“Tina, I-”

Suddenly a door opened, filling the room with light and the sound of footsteps. They reacted instantly, Newt rolling off his wife in one swift instant, turning away from Tina and lying perfectly still. Tina held her breath and tried to quiet her racing heart.

Queenie Goldstein walked through the room with her wand illuminated, her soft, cheerful steps accompanied by a quiet hum of contentment. Even with tightly closed eyes Newt could clearly hear her walking around the room and he didn’t dare move as they both feigned slumber. Tina felt like her face was on fire, the horror of the situation slowly sinking into her subconscious the longer her sister stayed in the room. Newt’s privacy charm may have kept sounds out, but she highly doubted it did anything for thoughts. That could only mean one thing...she had more than likely heard all the explicit and indecent thoughts they’d just been sharing. The dread alone of such an idea made her skin grow cold.

The younger Goldstein, now with a glass of water in hand, finally turned back towards her bedroom. She tiptoed quietly by the bed where the newly wedded Scamander's lay silently, and had just reached her bedroom door when she finally made a sound.

“Goodnight, Teenie. Sorry if I interrupted anything.”

The door closed quietly behind her, and though it seemed like ages before that final _click_ of a lock sounded through the room, it was a near-immediate reaction in which both the Scamander's relinquished their long pent-up breaths and groaned in unison.

“ _Merlin’s bloody balls,”_ Newt growled harshly, the anger and frustration bubbling and boiling in his voice. He rose immediately, the manner in which he shoved all the blankets off of him and pulled his pajamas back up violent and angered. Tina did not see any of this, however. Traumatized and now thoroughly humiliated, she buried her face into the bedsheets and willed her consciousness away in hopes of completely erasing this unbearable moment.

_She’d heard everything._ “Oh…” She moaned in horror, letting the truth sink in.

A loud and echoing _clunk_ sounded beside the bed and Tina raised one _horrified_ brown eye over the sheets just in time to see her new husband, now red in the face and neck with freckles nearly popping off his skin and a vein pulsing over his temple, throw the top of his case wide open.

“I’ll be in my case,” he growled before disappearing into the tiny opening, a boom echoing thunderously as it immediately snapped closed behind him. The room fell back into darkness and silence, and Tina felt the bubble of silence dematerializing around her.

It made no difference either way. With a very frustrated husband that made it evident he did not want to be followed when the case closed behind him, it was evident any continuation of the night's previous activities was thoroughly extinguished.

The case creaked open suddenly, and Tina snapped her head up just as the familiar bronze mop emerged, green eyes smoldering with intense frustration.

“We start looking for a flat, _tomorrow,_ ” The wizard growled loudly as the case closed again, this time less loudly but still as annoyed and unhappy as before.

Tina turned on her side and pulled the rest of her pajamas back on under the blankets before settling into the still-warm cushions and forcing her eyes closed.

Now that she thought about it, they should have found an apartment _before_ the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so cruel, I know. ;)  
> Let me have it! You know I love the comments, so let them roll!


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your popcorn, an ice-cold drink and enjoy the finale of "the Bowtruckle."
> 
> Also, I need to give a thousand thanks to Katiehavok for supporting my writing, beta reading my writing, and helping me with all the vocabulary and details involved with writing 1920's smut. I had a lot of personal things happens recently, so it took a lot to get back into this fic and finish where I left off, and I owe a lot of that to Katie.

When Porpentina Scamander awoke the next morning she was pleased to stir in the warm embrace of a freckled and bronzed arm draped over her waist, and the spicy, herbal breath of a familiar man fanning on her neck. It would appear that her husband had returned to bed at some point in the early hours. She didn’t recall when this had occurred, but she distinctly remembered him vanishing into the case in a puff of frustration, and then hearing faint noises from the old leather enclosure as she finally drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep.  

Now as he lay here sleeping, he looked so much more peaceful and at ease than he had the evening before. Tina couldn’t help but smile.

Last night _had_ been absolutely, positively, without the slightest doubt... _humiliating_ . The more she considered it, however, the less the events felt like an accident or anything that should have set her off at all. Her sister _could_ hear her thoughts, Tina was well aware. While she and Newt had hidden the audible _sounds_ of their romp, she hadn’t been practicing Occlumency at the time, so there was no doubt that Queenie Goldstein had known exactly what she was doing. _She couldn’t had given me just ten more minutes?_

Newt mumbled something in his sleep and moves a fraction closer to her. Tina took the shift as an opportunity to turn in her spot so she could admire her beloved. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted as a scoop of muddled bronze curls flopped over his face. Sunlight kisses his skin delicately, creating a glow over him that made the smattering of freckles, scars, and other markings stand out against his fair complexion like blossoms in the grass. It was so difficult to be mad, even at her sister, knowing she had _this_ to wake up to every morning.

_And it was well worth the wait._

Both she and Newt had made a commitment when they embarked upon their relationship to wait until their wedding night. Tina had asked, and Newt hadn’t even blinked. He would do anything to make her happy. Of course, this did not progress easily for either of them. Too many times the kisses grew warm and the touches heated, and eyes smoldered with something that took so much more than just a _hug_ to soothe. Then they’d need to separate and regroup, pulling back on shed garments and finding something to occupy them until their bodies cooled.

Tina watched him sleep for a moment longer. The peaceful rise and fall of his chest was rhythmic and lulling to her. Tina had to smile and pull her body closer to him to feel him against her, and appease the never ending desire to _feel_ him. She’d spent so long with him already, now that they were officially united in marriage. They had a few short days together before reality and work started up again. She wanted to make it last as long as she possibly could.

She finally moved to leave, rolling over as lightly as possible so as not to disturb the man beside her. She pulled the covers back and sat up, ready to swing both legs over the bed when a hand suddenly caught her arm. She turned, knowing exactly who it was, but smiling like it was a surprise all the same. 

“Good morning,” the sleepy magizoologist greeted her, lazy but with a level of contentment in his voice. “May I?” He let the question trail off, but after sharing a bed with him these past few nights, Tina knew what he wanted. So she nodded, and faster than she expected, he pulled her hard against him until her entire body moved over his to press flush with his own, and he captured her mouth with those sinfully delicious lips of his.

She giggled into the kiss, closing her eyes and ignoring for a moment the probability that they weren’t alone. Instead, she let her hand slide up his chest to his neck so her fingers could tangle in his bronze curls. Newt took the motion as encouragement, and he slid one hand under the blouse of her pajamas, calloused fingers brushing ever so delicately over the soft, warm flesh of her back. Her skin erupted in goose flesh under his tender touch. His other hand came up to cup the back of her neck, and as he deepened the kiss with his hand, she parted her lips to grant him access. 

His tongue caressed hers gently, soft and wet velvet brushing against her own for a moment, then running smoothly over her bottom lip before he suckeled the swelling flesh between his teeth, earning a approving sigh of pleasure from the witch above him. On instinct, his fingers dug deeper into her back and the soft, smooth muscles he found there, and he breathed into the kiss--something that left her drunk off of his embrace.

Abruptly Newt pushed her back and sat up with her. Her breath caught in her throat, forcing her to break the kiss and allowing him the opportunity to begin kissing the tender skin of her throat. Tina moaned low and softly, and Newt could feel the vibration against his mouth. It gave him the courage to lower the hand on her back until his fingers toyed with the waistband of her pajamas bottoms.

“I want to make love to you, Tina.” His voice was molten and husky with desire, and it made a shiver of want course through her veins and down to her warming center. _She wanted that very much as well._

Tina opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling as he nipped the tender flesh of her neck, moving towards her shoulder and beginning to dip a few fingers into her bottoms. “Do you think your sister is awake?”

As if on cue, a door opened and then closed. They separated immediately, and Tina could have sworn in the flurry of moving limbs she heard her husband _growl_ his frustration. She didn’t have a chance to ask him about it before her sister waltzed into the room, still dressed in a nightgown of pink silk.

“Oh, you’re both up,” she spoke in a cheerful tone, meeting Tina’s gaze with a smile and completely disregarding -- or ignoring, perhaps -- the deathly glare the older sibling threw her way. Newt mumbled something inaudible, and when Tina turned to him she noticed his back was to both of the sisters. She didn’t need to question why; she’d felt his arousal pressing against her thigh only seconds ago.

“I don’t have to go into work until later today. Why don’t I make us breakfast?”

Perhaps she imagined it, but she could have sworn she heard him growl once more.  


\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  


They took to the paper at first opportunity. Apparently when Queenie had mentioned “later today” she had truly meant much, _much_ later in the afternoon. Feeling the frustration thickening to a degree that could be sliced like dough, Newt had quickly fetched the paper and turned towards the classifieds, trying both to find something quick so he could get some privacy to properly _care_ for his wife, and to keep his thoughts occupied and away from the Legilimens in the house. They ended up finding several possibilities, and before Queenie even left for her work shift, the Scamander's absconded themselves, venturing towards the first of five apartments they planned on inquiring about that day--one of which would _hopefully_ turn into their first home together.

Unfortunately, the venture proved easier said than actually completed. The first apartment turned out to have already been promised to another, an announcement that left Mr. Scamander annoyed and perturbed.

“Why the bloody hell would they still advertise it if it were already taken?” He had growled as they left the unfriendly landlord’s presence hand in hand. Tina couldn't say, though she had multiple predictions she didn't much care to share with her spouse.

The second was being renovated. Apparently a giant water leak the week prior had flooded the entire third floor, leaving a damp, unsanitary mess to fix. Newt had begun mentioning a spell to easily repair the problem when Tina had none-too-gently reminded him “these are no-maj apartments.” It had only granted an eye roll and fall of the shoulders from the disgruntled Magizoologist as he looped her arm in his and continued on to the third.

And so the search continued, each new apartment gloomier and worse than the previous, and when Mr. and Mrs. Scamander returned to the young Miss Goldstein’s home later that evening, they both were tired and annoyed and smelled vaguely of mildew and rat droppings.

“I still think we could expand the case to fit a small cottage inside and live…” the look Tina threw his way over the cover of her book quickly killed the thought before the man could finish it. _I am not living in your case,_ she had grumbled through gritted teeth several times already.

“This is proving to be more tiresome than expected.” As if to emphasize the point, Newt let his whole body fall backwards onto the transfigured bed, the springs and legs grunting loudly in protest with the unexpected weight and a small laugh escaping Tina’s mouth. Newt let his eyes close, one hand rising up to pinch the bridge of his nose and the other flopping haphazardly to his side.

Tina watched him, feeling a too familiar pang in her chest of helplessness. She wanted to make him feel better. She wanted to banish all outside distractions from their space, undress from her night clothes, swing one bare leg over his waist and make love to him, long and slow until their moans and sighs molded together into a song that seemed to reverberate off the walls of the apartment. 

_She wondered what it would feel like to mount him from above, to sink her body slowly onto his length, relishing that familiar and delicious stretch as he filled her so completely._

_Focus, Tina._ She blinked, returning to reality and realizing such thoughts were completely inappropriate to be having with her sister nearby and likely hearing every detail of her fantasies. She watched her husband, still laying there in defeat, eye closed but forehead showing a strain in it that signified he wasn’t completely at peace with his situation. 

“We should have found an apartment before the wedding,” he mumbled. There was a note of defeat in his voice. “Why didn’t we figure out our living arrangements before the wedding?”

Tina felt her heart drop down ten inches in her chest. _Because I didn’t want to leave Queenie alone before we absolutely had to._

“I can't even…” he trailed off, his voice barely more than a whisper and she knew whatever he was going to say was something he didn't wish to be heard. Unfortunately, she also knew there was very little they could do not to be heard by Queenie. Tina sighed deeply, and feeling the exhaustion of the day’s events sinking in and weighing her down, she finally lay on the bed, slowly crawling close to his body, lifting his left arm and looping it around her neck so that when she rested her head against his chest and curled into his side, his arm curled around her shoulders.

“I love you,” she whispered lowly--not with the intent of seeking a reply but just to _say_ it. He replied either way.

“I love you too, _Mrs. Scamander_.”

\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

 

Tina awoke the next morning expecting the familiar warm body of her favorite Magizoologist beside her. What she found upon rolling over to the glow of the morning sun, however, was an empty bed. She sat up quickly and  called for him, slightly alarmed. “Newt?”

“Sorry, I couldn't bring myself to wake you,” his voice drifted over from the side and when she looked he was standing beside the tiny kitchen table, newspapers--both no-maj and Wizarding--scattered before him, and all turned to the classifieds. Pickett the bowtruckle seemed to be trying to assist the wizard with his task, walking slowly around the newspapers and picking up randomly strewn clippings from the mess.

“Pickett, I already told you not to touch those.” Newt quickly but gently plucked the papers from the tiny creatures green and brown arms with a chirp from the critter. “Here, go play with these and tell me if you see anything worth mentioning.” He tossed a few scraps to the side which the little leafy creature happily jumped into and busied himself with.

Tina couldn’t help but smile wildly at the sight as she sat up from their bed and swung both legs over the cushioned edge to stand. She moved slowly towards him, a broad and illuminated smile on her face that made him smile and chuckle in return as she moved closer to him.

“What are you smiling about, _Mrs. Scamander_ ?” he asked her playfully as she came up behind him, one arm on either side of his middle as she wrapped tightly around his frame and rested her head against the toned panes of his back. She inhaled his scent deeply, a light moan of contentment escaping her throat as she held him close. _His smell was intoxicating to her._

Newt on the other hand, swallowed thickly as the temperature rose a few degrees in the small apartment. He felt her kiss his back through the thin cotton of his shirt and it caused a tightness to begin beneath his stomach.

“Tina, I don’t think…” Before he could finish the cautionary point, a third person waltzed happily into the room, properly forcing their separation.

“Good morning!” the familiar sunny, cheerful voice permeated the air.

They both resisted the urge to groan.

Pickett chirped happily, raising a clipping towards his beloved master. _Perhaps the little bowtruckle had a good idea after all._  

 

\-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

 

It was several hours and three apartments later that Newt Scamander felt that familiar _itch_ of discomfort and frustration beginning to buzz under the surface of his skin. While the morning seemed promising and full of lazy smiles and languid kisses, the further into the afternoon they progressed, the more irritable that _itch_ seemed to grow. _Itch_ or not, however, Newton Scamander could easily be as headstrong as his Auror wife. 

The sun had began creeping lower and lower towards the horizon when Mr. and Mrs. Scamander found themselves in front of their fourth building of the day. From the street corner the couple could see a few boards over apartment windows and a medley of scaffolding around the building.

“Maybe we should just go home,” Tina began uncertainly.

“Tina, my love, this is the last one one I could find, and the last one for today.” He turned her to face him, now taking both of her hands in his. “We need to find something soon or we may actually end up living out of my case.” He watched her closely with a slow spreading smirk. “Then again, I can see us having a cozy little home in there. All I really need is a place where we can have some privacy to…” He’d been nearly to her neck with parted lips ready to kiss that spot that made her toes curl, when she’d abruptly pushed him away by the shoulder and huffed as she took three steps past him.

She knew he was being playful because he hungered for a moment of privacy as much as she, but even the notion of living _in his case_ bothered her enough to push away his advances. His _case_ was not her idea of a suitable home for a newly wedded couple. The case wasn’t even a suitable home for an unmarried bachelor.

“Let’s just see what kind of condition it’s in,” she mumbled a little disheartedly, and she hurried in front of her husband and through the complex doors.

“Good afternoon, are you here to look at the apartment as well?” A voice startled the pair as they stepped into a hall of mailboxes and stairs. The shock of the voice was enough to cause Tina to take an abrupt step backward and her hand to fly to the hidden pocket in her jacket as she landed hard against the very solid chest of her husband.

“So sorry to startle you, dear,” an elderly woman smiled at the pair, but Tina could still feel her heart hammering in her chest from the surprise. _It took a lot to startle an auror, after all._

“Oh!” the older woman suddenly clapped her hands together in joy as she really took in the couple standing before her. “I’ll bet you’re the newlyweds, aren’t you?”

Tina didn’t speak, and neither did Newt, but she could feel one of his hands slide around hers, taking her fingers into his as he moved just enough to stand beside her.

“Ohhhh, and seeing the way he looks at you, dear, I bet you haven't been married more than a week. I’m right, aren’t I?” The older woman’s brown eye twinkled unnaturally at the pair, and it dawned on the Scamander's why.

“You’re a witch?” Newt asked abruptly, but Tina knew well that it wasn’t so. 

The witch smiled widely with a hearty chuckle. “Oh look at me, already making assumptions and I haven’t even introduced myself properly.” The older woman quickly wiped her white-dusted hands on her apron before scuttling closer to the couple, twinkling brown eyes seeming to change colors as she reached out a hand to Tina first in common pleasantry. “I’m Frau Blaucher, I’ll be your landlady and downstairs neighbor. It’s so _wonderful_ to finally get to meet you!”

Newt and Tina hesitated, but after a moment of thought, took turns slowly shaking the older woman’s hand. The witch paused on Newt, her eyes searching his face for a moment until his gaze met hers. “It takes a strong man to move across the world for the love of his life, even if he’s used to travels.” Tina pulled a brow up again, now thoroughly convinced the older woman had extraordinary capabilities.

“Now,” Mrs. Blaucher wiped her hands on her apron again, gaze flashing towards an open doorway from which the smell of something delicious baking in an oven wafted into the hallway. “My bread is about 142 seconds from being perfectly timed to be taken from the oven.” She rummaged with her left hand into her pocket for a moment before pulling out a silver key. “It’s apartment B, on the third floor and to your left. I’ll let you two look around for a while, you can come find me when you are done or if you have any questions.”

Tina had barely taken the key into her fingers when the spirited witch quickly scuffled away and disappeared into the open doorway. Tina turned to Newt, the fingers of her left hand still intertwined in his. Tina noticed the way his thumb played with her wedding ring but didn’t comment as she faced him with a cautious expression.

“Well, this looks promising,” Newt spoke in a cheerful tone before she had a chance to speak. He took her other hand in his so that they now face each other with both hands locked, and Tina cocked a brow.

“I’m not sure if I should be worried or impressed at how calm you are with her _clearly_ knowing who we were before we even…” she paused, thinking back for a moment. “We didn’t even give her our names, and she just handed us the key to an empty apartment.” Just stating the fact out loud made it sound even more absurd than before.

Newt’s eyes flashed with a thought that made the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

“What is on your mind, Newton Scamander?”

He glanced at the empty, open doorway before looking back into her brown, searching eyes. Tina noticed the deep green hue his irises were beginning to turn and she knew _that look_ well. He leaned forward as he spoke. “We have an empty apartment all to ourselves.” His lips now hoovered just over her ear so that every heated word he spoke made her breath catch and a tingle of something deep and lustful race down her spin. “And she won’t be coming to find us.”

Tina’s swallow was loud and hard, her voice shaky as she felt his hot breath against the hypersensitive skin of her neck. “Let’s go see it, then.”

Newt’s eyes danced with excitement as she released one of his hands and immediately began pulling him towards the stairs leading up to the third floor. Wooden steps creaked under their weight and in rhythm with the drumming of Tina’s excited heartbeat. Newt was as close behind her as physically possible, his body radiating heat onto her skin from close contact. They finally reached the top of the third floor, and turned towards apartment B. The American witch had just pushed the silver key into the keyhole when a familiar hard, long body pressed up against her with strong arms on either side of hers. Hot breath tickled her sensitive ear and she felt herself reflexively close her eyes to lean back into the delicious embrace.

“I want to make love to my wife in what may be our future home.” A shaky breath escaped her throat as he placed a sinful kiss on the base of her ear and his hand slid over her arm until it cupped her hand, still holding the key in the lock. “Do you want me to, Tina? Do you want me to make you finally cum the way you should have two nights ago?”

 _“Newt,”_ it was the only sound she could manage while feeling his hard body tight against hers and his husky voice melting into her ear. _“Yes.”_

Newt immediately turned the lock and the door opened of its own accord. Tina stumbled a half step forward and then two strong arms pulled her to spin into his embrace as Newt crushed his mouth against hers and tied his arms tightly around her middle. Tina’s hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, and as her fingers dug into his hair and scraped against his scalp she gasped into his mouth.

“Wait,” a throaty and hoarse voice paused them. Newt fumbled through his jacket with their mouths still linked, breathing in the same air and tasting the overwhelming sweetness of her kiss. His calloused fingers found his hidden wand and in a quick flick of it the room shuffled with closing doors and window blinds. The last sound heard throughout the empty apartment was the lock of the front door.

“All mine,” he growled into her mouth. Without much warning or ceremony, Newt hoisted Tina into the air in an impressive display of strength, her long skirt scrunching up at her waist. The witch laughed into his kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her further into the apartment. Their tongues clashed, lost in a war of heated wet velvet, wrestling against each other as they tried to subdue the other. Newt finally dropped Tina onto a cool hard surface, but she paid it no notice. It was only when their heads grew light with oxygen deprivation that they separated to gasp for air, and she noticed he’d sat her down on a sturdy wooden table in the middle of a modernly decorated kitchen.

Newt immediately latched his lips to the creamy skin of her throat. Tina had her first view of the apartment, and as she attempted to take in the beautiful old hardwood floors and patterned wallpaper, she gave up the endeavor to close her eyes and pull him closer while his devilish mouth licked the tender spot he left behind.

“Oh Newt…” her moan vibrated on her throat and into his lips, pulling a groan from him.

 _“My beautiful...”_ his silky voice made her shiver as she felt his hand release her waist and start to slide under her skirt and delicately up her legs. _“...Porpentina.”_ His finger moved closer to her thighs, slender digits swirling shapes against her delicate skin. Her hands finally released his curls and grabbed the front of his waist coat roughly to pull him closer still. A hand pressed against her heated core and Tina keened into the air, her own fingers going limp as she felt his hand sliding up her thigh before toying with the button of her step ins.

“I'm going to finish what I started the other night.” His voice dripped with lust, but she was too clouded by the feeling of cool fingers popping open the fastening of her undergarments and beginning to rake through her dark, damp curls to notice. “Can I do that?”

“Oh Newt,” another throaty moan echoed through the apartment. “Please do…” it was all the encouragement he needed. In one swift movement, his free hand grasped his discarded wand and waved it in the air. The cool wisps of air that marked a silencing charm fell swiftly over them, and before Tina could understand the words her undergarments disappeared right off her skin.

Two fingers immediately began to part her folds, and Newt groaned loudly into her shoulder while feeling the incredible heat and dripping arousal he found there. “You're so wet already, love.” Tina could feel two fingers begin to swirl in her moisture, gathering up the fluid and slowly coating her eager folds in it. His fingers retracted without warning and Tina whined at the loss of exquisite contact. Newt locked eyes with her however, and pulled his hand back from under her skirts. She watched, mouth slightly agape and eyes hooded as he brought his fingers to his mouth. Her arousal coated his digits in a glistening glaze and Newt had a starved expression on his face. “I'll bet you taste even sweeter than before.”

Tina’s breath caught in her throat. She froze, completely unmoving and unbreathing as she watched him slowly, _torturously_ open his swollen wide lips and take two wet fingers into his mouth. His tongue glided between the phalanges and his eyes closed tightly as a deep and throaty moan erupted from his chest in a masculine display that set Tina panting even harder. When he finally reopened his eyes, they burned a deep, emerald green that made her tremble in excitement.

“Tina,” it was more a breathy rasp than a voice. She knew what he was asking though, and the thought alone was already making her skin ripple in pleasure. She nodded slowly and he smiled wide.

In one swift movement, Newt cupped her backside in both his hands and pulled her roughly forward until she was perched at the very edge of the table. Tina squealed in surprise, but the mischievous smile he wore quickly darkened her own gaze as she pulled her skirts higher up and around her waist so he now had a clear view of his prize. He licked his lips unabashedly, and Tina suppressed a moan.

“Relax for me, love.” He kneeled before the edge of the table, his shoulders now almost level with the table’s height. His arms scooped under her thighs, raising her legs so they draped over his shoulders, leaving his face inches from the place he most desired. “This is all for you.”

Tina found it difficult to breathe. She felt him shift closer, and his hot breath washed over her wet core. Two fingers parted her slick lips and the moment a warm, velvety tongue slid slowly up her slit, all coherent thought receded.

“ _Oh_!” Her body shuddered and her eyes closed tightly as she reflexively dug her fingers into his hair, raking her short nails against his scalp. Newt chuckled, and the vibration sank into her mound as a fiery burst of pleasure that sparkled over every nerve of her body. He kissed her then, a wet, open mouthed kiss, and his large flat tongue scraped slowly up her entire slit, swirling around that sensitive little nub, before slowly sinking back down.

“Newt,” she mewled loudly, dropping her head back at the sensations. Newt groaned into her sex, the vibrations intensifying. He gripped her thigh tightly with one arm, and with the other brought his middle finger up to the spot where his tongue was lapping at her noisily. He circled his tongue around her clit just as she felt a finger begin pressing her tight opening.

“Newt, Newt, Newt,” she cried his name, tone low and desperate. She pulled his hair roughly, and something in the sting of strained strands made his erection twitch almost painfully within it’s tight confine. Without any further hesitancy, Newt finally let one long finger slide slowly inside of her.

Tina curled her toes at the exquisite sensation and her voice filled the room with the sounds of her unabashed love for him. Her body shook with the feelings he provoked, and only when he began to feel her relax against the intrusion did he slowly remove his finger from her slickness, only to slide in tortuously back into her tight, warm body. His tongue curled around her ultrasensitive bud, and he closed his lips more tightly than before around the reddening spot to _suckle_ on desperate little nub.

Her body began to shake, as her desperate whimpers and mewls were becoming mixed and distinctive from the sounds of his name on her lips. He suckled her clit more vigorously and felt her tight walls beginning to clench around his finger, knowing she was on the precipice of decadent oblivion. Without hesitation, he sunk a second long finger into her body before curling them together and pulling lightly.

Tina’s world shattered around her with a force she had yet to experience. Her shouts of pleasure flooded the room, and her thighs shook against Newt’s head. He held her rolling hips down with as much strength as he could muster with one arm, never allowing the pumping of his fingers or feverish suckling of his mouth to cease until he felt her slow to a tremble and her walls fluttered with her aftershocks. 

Her breathing was heavy and uneven, and even from down between her thighs he could feel her body shaking with her hard breaths. As the last of her trembling began to subside, he slowly retracted his mouth and fingers, only giving her one last, very gentle lick before releasing her legs and carefully lowering them off his shoulders.

His knees popped as he stood from the harsh wood floors but he paid them no notice as he moved back between her sprawled legs, resting one of Tina’s knees at either side of his hips and wrapping his arms around her trembling body so he could hold her close to his chest. Newt could faintly feel her heart pounding in her chest, still recovering from the explosive trek he’d sent her on, and he lightly pulled the sleeve of her blouse to reveal a creamy expanse of shoulder. Light kisses on her sweet skin lulled her into a haze of adoration as she slowly regained the ability to form coherent thoughts.

For a long moment, they were silent. Newt was content for the time being in peppering her with love and soft kisses, and Tina bathing in the warm glow of a long-awaited release. Eventually, however, his kisses began to gather courage as they traveled lower and lower towards her collar bone. She hadn’t even noticed when the top button of her blouse had popped off, but as it lay spinning on the floor, his fingers brushed a strap of her camisole to the side and his searing lips traveled over the cloth-covered swell at the top of her small breasts. She felt the banked heat inside her starting to regain momentum and vigor.

Her shaky fingers reached for the buttons of his waistcoat. “I want to touch you too,” she whispered low in his ear, as if speaking too loudly now would destroy this moment of tender intimacy. He released her waist to help her undo the buttons, his large and calloused hands sliding softly over hers as they undid each button on the tight garment. When they reached the last one, he let her pull the waistcoat over his arms so it fell to the floor. His hands went back to her waist, strong fingers warm and supportive against her.

In a quiet lull, he leaned forward just enough to rest their foreheads against one another. She smiled widely, and he felt his heart swell at the uncommon sight. Tina Scamander smiled often enough, but it was only on extremely rare occassions -- occassions that were private and soft much like this one -- that she gave him a smile like the one she wore now. It almost caused him to forget to breathe.

“What’s so funny, Mr. Scamander?” Tina felt her happiness bubble in her chest like a perpetual giggle waiting to be released. Her hands had found the nape of his neck and she let the bronze and coppery curls there thread through her fingers softly.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered so low and soft, she almost didn’t hear it at all. It was in that moment that Tina Scamander remembered all of the reasons she had fallen in love with this eccentric and strange wizard before her. He was strange, he was odd, and he would leave her often for adventurers that were sure to come. But this man was the very definition of _passion,_ and he loved and cherished her like she was the most magnificent and fantastic creature he would ever lay eyes on. In his mind, she truly _was_.

“Make love to me, Newt,” her last whisper wafted to his ears before she connected their lips in a luxurious and tender kiss.

And so he did.

Their kissing was much softer and slower than before. Tina parted her lips for him, and his tongue was gentle and tentative as it tasted her and as she tasted herself on his. They shared the same breath and let the warmth between them expand until they both felt their hearts would burst, and the lack of air in their lungs left them gasping for breath. She shuddered a lovely, shaky breath as he kissed the tender flesh below her ear, whispering promises of unbreakable love and cherishment into her skin, letting it seep into her soul like soft and private charm that warmed her from the inside out.

She reached for his trousers first, and he let her slowly undo each of the buttons, one at a time. When they’d all been unfastened, and the strain of his erection was evident through his underwear, he helped her push the heavy garment down his hips and legs, and his underwear as well. He didn’t bother stepping out of them, too absorbed in the moment to care or bother, preferring instead to continue the sweet kisses up Tina’s jaw until he found her lips with his again.

“Please, Newt,” she asked again, an undiluted and implacable love and need in her voice. Her hands found his sides and she pulled him closer by the cotton of his shirt until he pressed against her, his hot erection barely grazing her own arousal. _The table was the perfect height._

Newt pushed back her skirts so that they flowed behind her and pooled around her stomach. Tina’s fingers reached for him, and when they wrapped slowly around his swollen length, he hissed.

She guided him slowly towards her center, feeling the tip of him at her lips when she finally met his eyes. There was something different in his gaze this time. Something so very different from the previous times they’d touched or made love. It was something she’d rarely ever seen before, the last time being the moment he’d said, ‘ _I do.’_

They were silent as he slowly pushed into her, and as she stretched around him, and he felt her clench and squeeze him so deliciously, he resisted groaning or closing his eyes for fear of ending the moment prematurely.

It was only when he’d finally sunk completely into her warmth that they both released the hot breath they hadn’t even noticed they’d been holding.

_“You feel so perfect,”_ he almost  _hummed_ into her mouth as they kissed. One of his hands found hers, and immediately her fingers threaded with his, connecting them in one more way during this intimate exchange. Finally, he started to move, pulling out slowly to allow her time to adjust, and waiting for her reassurance before sinking back in, until they couldn’t press themselves any closer.

The moment was slow, each push and pull long and stretched, but cherished and rewarded tenfold. They let kisses linger and hunger shape their actions until the friction their connected bodies created became so powerful, it was difficult to concentrate at all.

“Tina,” he almost _whimpered_ , and breathed a trembling breath against her forehead. “I’m not going to last long, love.” His voice was shaky and harsh, and she could tell from the tremor in his body and the increasing speed of his hips that he was close to release. Tina stroked his hair softly, and he rested his head against her shoulder while thrusting faster and harder into her welcoming heat.

Tina’s hands shook harder the longer he moved, and she felt the bubbling, boiling heat in her belly beginning to spread. “I’m close, Newt.” She knew he was waiting for her. “S-so close,” her voice was broken and uneven, trembling with all the feeling gathering in her core.

She breathed unevenly from her nose as he began thrusting his whole body against her. Each push shook the table, the legs of the wooden structure scraping against the floor with the force of his hips. He began to tremble, and his voice cried loudly into her skin.

Tina exploded first. Her voice filled the air around them, cries loud and unhidden, each wave of her fiery release blinding her with white light and causing her entire body to clench tightly against his thrusts.

And then he fell over the edge himself, his release much faster and shorter but welcome all the same. He spilled his seeds deep into her, the warm streams intensifying her fading flutters of ecstasy while his moans blended with hers in the humid air of the apartment.

Their descents were long and slow. Tina recovered much more quickly and stroked his skin and scalp softly as Newt regained his breath and composure. She could feel the way he braced so much of his weight against her that he was close to collapsing if it weren’t for the table, so she held him close. Once he stopped trembling, and some of the color in his skin cooled to a more natural complexion, she kissed his neck tenderly while smiling at the dark purplish imprint on his skin, and trying to recall when exactly that had happened.

“Tina,” his breath was still heavy and thick. She hummed a sound of approval and gave his neck one last kiss before taking his head in both hands and pulling him to face her.

His face was peaceful and pleased, and she knew the lazy smile as only one he wore after being fully satisfied. “That was _almost_ worth the wait,” he told he softly. Tina chuckled and leaned forward for a lingering kiss. Their eyes were slow and lazy to open after but they both still smiled, holding each other close to prolong the moment. 

“Almost?” She teased him. His smile widened.

“The wait was worth it, but I would rather not repeat our previous error of allowing your sister to encroach on our private time at any given opportunity.”

This time Tina laughed loudly and with her entire body, the vibration of her glee reaching between them where they were still connected, reminding Newt it was probably a good time to redress. He pulled out of her carefully, hissing lightly at the friction on his oversensitive skin. Tina could feel the remnants of his release dribbling out of her and Newt took gentle care in cleaning her softly and delicately, the non-magical way.

She redid his buttons, letting him pull his waistcoat on but insisting she do up all the fastening of it. He pulled up his underpants and trousers, and she did those too. He fastened her step-ins and adjusted her garters, and when she tried to finish her own buttons on her blouse, he shooed her hands away and did them himself. They finished up their dressing by allowing her to tie the bow at his collar.

“Perfect,” she commented as she adjusted his bow tie with a smile and let him help her down from the table. She looked around the apartment as they walked hand-in-hand back to the center of the space and realized it was the first time she was actually _seeing_ it.

“You know, I think this loft would fit our needs quite nicely,” Newt commented as he glanced towards a hall leading to the rest of the space. They glanced into a surprisingly large bedroom, a big wooden bed dominating the space and welcoming them in. Tina imagined them there, limbs intertwined and voices mixed as they made love in _their_ home, as loud or as soft as _they_ desired. They passed the second room, both of them growing awkward noticing the baby’s basinet in the corner and a blue teddy bear inside. The last room they passed on the way out was a tiny private water closet and bathing room. They both smiled at the claw-foot tub. Very few apartments they’d seen had such a grand amenity as its own private water closet and tub.

They glanced wordlessly at each other, not needing the words to be understood.

“So my dears, did it suit your needs?” Frau Blaucher called to them happily as they descended the stairs, silver key in hand.

“Actually, I think it's quite…” Newt hesitated saying the word to glance at Tina first and ensuring she felt the same. She finished it for him.

“Perfect,” she said loudly enough for everyone to hear. His hand tightened around hers. “We think the apartment is perfect.”

Frau Blaucher clapped her hands together and nearly leapt in excitement. “How splendid!”

They smiled and planned to return the following morning to discuss a lease. Mrs. Blaucher sent them off with a freshly baked loaf, despite their objections. They left happy and gracious and never releasing their hold on each other.

“Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander!” They stopped and looked back to find the older witch standing outside of the front of the building. She held an unbaked loaf in her hands. “I forgot to mention that the apartment can be expanded, if you ever find the need for more _space_.” She smiled, expression wise and cheeky, as if knowing a secret no one else did, before silently disappearing back into the apartment without another word. 

Newt and Tina exchanged puzzled glances, and even after resuming their walk back to the younger Miss Goldstein’s home, pondered the old woman’s ending remark.

Tina felt a prickling at the back of her neck, as if she had forgotten something but couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

“Tina, do you…” Newt was halfway through his thought when the realization hit her and she gasped loudly, startling the Magizoologist enough that he hurriedly rushed in front of her. “What’s wrong?”

They _had_ forgotten something. Something small and quick but that made a big difference between _planned_ and _accidental._

She swallowed thickly but then put on her best smile.

 _We’ll cross that bridge when and if we come to it._ “I was just thinking we should have asked about _pets_.”

For a second Newt just stared, then finally he sported a wide smile and voiced a full-mouthed laugh before pulling her in for a very _indecent_ kiss.

_Tomorrow._ They’d worry about it all  _tomorrow._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts, theories, or ideas.  
> Or at the very least, just let me know if you liked it?
> 
> Your comments feed my muse and inspiration. Thanks for reading and be on the look out for future additions of "Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them."
> 
> (and feel free to follow me on tumblr -- or stop by for a chat -- @DeviousDiggy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! As always, please feel free to leave a comment or review because I do greatly feed off of them and they continually inspire and encourage me to keep writing.


End file.
